Le brevet des exorcistes
by Jujulapetoch
Summary: Suite à un pari remporté par Komui, les exorcistes doivent passer et réussir leur brevet des collèges... sujets 2008
1. Le français

Chapitre 1 : Français, Histoire-géographie et éducation-civique

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 1 : Français

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- On va être en retard ! s'écria Miranda

- Il nous reste encore un quart d'heure, affirma Lavi

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley et Miranda diminuèrent leur cadence.

- Je paris que Kanda y est déjà, soupira Allen

- Impossible, il est parti après nous, fit Crowley en se mouchant bruyamment, lui qui avait un rhume depuis deux jours

- Mais Yuu-chan est très rapide ! renchérit Lavi

- Et maintenant ? il nous reste combien de temps ? demanda Lenalee !

- Treize minutes environ, répondit Allen

Les cinq amis se turent, marchant toujours.

Tandis que Crowley ouvrait déjà un deuxième paquet de mouchoir, Miranda farfouilla dans son sac. Au bout d'un moment, elle fronça les sourcils, puis émit un hoquet de surprise.

- Je ne trouve pas ma convocation !

- Tu me l'as donné de peur de l'oublier Miranda, lui signala Lenalee, ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai.

- C'est que…

L'explication de tout ceci remontait à plusieurs semaines.

Komui avait parié avec les exorcistes que si son nouveau Komurin IV était parfaitement opérationnel, s'il réussissait à obéir à un ordre correctement, les exorcistes devraient passer leur brevet des collèges dans le collège de la ville la plus proche et le réussir.

Les exorcistes –croyant assez peu aux miracles- avaient tous accepté.

Les chef de la section scientifique avait amené Komurin devant son bureau et lui avait ordonné de ranger celui-ci, immaculé de feuilles.

Au départ, Komurin était resté immobile, mais ensuite, sans doute allergique aux acariens, il avait tout simplement… Eternué.

Ce magnifique, gargantuesque éternuement avait fait s'envoler toutes les feuilles du bureau qui avait retrouvé sa propreté.

Certes, les exorcistes avaient fortement contesté cette victoire peu orthodoxe mais… Le résultat était là.

C'est donc avec acharnement et peine laborieuse qu'ils s'étaient noyés dans les révisions, aussi bien pour le pari que pour leur honneur.

La Congrégation avait dû investir dans une énorme quantité de manuels scolaires.

Enfin, le jour J était arrivé et c'est munis de leur – fausse - convocation et de leur carte d'identité que les exorcistes se rendaient à leur centre d'examen, comme tant d'autres élèves martyrisés.

Les cinq exorcistes arrivèrent devant le collège.

Kanda y était déjà et était penché sur son livre de français, 1ère épreuve, sans se soucier du troupeau de filles qui lui tournait autour.

Il n'entendit même pas les autres exorcistes arriver.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Allen un peu choqué après qu'une fille lui ai demandé le nom de son coiffeur

- Il faut attendre qu'on nous laisse entrer je pense, fit Lenalee

- Je vais tout rater, dit nerveusement Crowley en se rongeant les ongles

- Pas de panique Cro-chan, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué… N'est-ce pas… le rassura Lavi en lui tapotant nerveusement l'épaule

Finalement ; les portes du collège s'ouvrirent et les élèves se précipitèrent dans la cour pour voir dans quelle salle ils étaient.

- Je suis dans la même salle que toi Miranda ! s'écria Allen ravi, puis il se rembrunit, en fait non, je suis avec Kanda…

- Miranda est avec moi, fit Lenalee

Lavi et Crowley étaient seuls.

- Allen, tu fais une drôle de tête sur ta photo, ricana Lavi en regardant la carte d'identité de son ami

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs rougit.

- Le maître m'avait frappé juste avant, se défendit-il, et tu n'est pas mal non plus sur la tienne.

- J'avais six ans…

La cloche sonna soudain, signe que les élèves devaient rentrer dans leur salle.

- Bon et bien bonne chance à tous, fit Lenalee d'une voix un peu tremblante

- Bonne chance ! firent-ils en cœur

Et ils montèrent dans leur salle.

Les professeurs les firent s'asseoir.

- Vous remplissez bien l'entête avec le nom du collège, la session –juin 2008-, votre nom, votre numéro –inscrit sur la convocation- et nous allons passer voir votre carte d'identité.

Les deux professeurs de chaque salle distribuèrent ensuite les copies.

Pensées de Lavi

J'ai jamais lu ce texte… Ca existe comme nom Michu ? Ca m'étonnerait… Ou alors je plains le pauvre individu qui a ce nom… Bon, les questions… Zut, j'ai oublié la nature de en… Ca ne peut sûrement pas être une conjonction de coordination… De subordination ? Ca doit forcément être ça… Ensuite… Les relations entre le narrateur et Michu ? Un peu comme le vieux panda et moi non ?

Pensées d'Allen

En… Ca doit être un pronom personnel a… A- quoi déjà ? Mince, je ne m'en souviens plus… A-… A-… Apposé ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça… Ici il y a deux propositions subordonnées relatives, pas besoin de mettre la fonction je pense… Et de toute façon je ne la connais pas alors… Les caractères physiques de Michu ? Il suffit de les relever dans le texte… Heureusement que j'ai emprunté un surligneur à Reever…

_Pensées de Miranda_

_Oh mon dieu, j'ai tout oublié, je vais rater, je vais rater !_

_Bon, concentre-toi Miranda, tu sais que le premier temps et du présent, on ne demande pas le mode, et c'est sûrement un présent d'énonciation. Le deuxième, c'est du passé simple… Mais la valeur… Je reviendrait dessus après… Mon dieu, maintenant, c'est sûr je vais avoir __**zéro**__… Allez, quatre si je m'applique pour la présentation… Je vais tout rater…_

_Pensées de Lenalee :_

_En… Pronom personnel adverbial. Présent d'énonciation et passé simple avec valeur d'action de premier plan… C'est assez facile finalement, heureusement que j'ai jeté les grattes de Nii-san…_

_Pensées de Kanda :_

_Bon, imaginons que Michu soit moi et que la narrateur soit Moyashi, quelle serait notre relation… __Hein hein hein… Facile… Après donc… Qu'est ce que c'est que en ? __Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et à vrai dire je pense revenir sur cette question plus tard… Qu'est ce qui me prend d'obéir aux désirs excentriques et crétins de Komui… Je vais le découper en lamelles dès mon retour…_

_Pensées de Crowley :_

_C'est pas vrai, oh non ! Plus de mouchoirs ! Je ne peux tout de même pas demander un mouchoir, c'est interdit non ? Et si je m'essuyais avec ma manche droite ? Non… Ce n'est pas propre… Mais il n'y a qu'une seule proposition dans cette phrase ! Pourquoi dois-je en trouver deux ? De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé cette chemise… Mais si quelqu'un me voyait ? Michu inspire de la crainte au narrateur. C'est trop risqué… Je passerais pour un sale dégoûtant… C'est bientôt l'heure de la dictée. Passons à la réécriture…Rahh il __**faut **__que je me mouche !_

Après une heure et demie de plein fonctionnement des neurones, les six exorcistes purent sortir un quart d'heure avant la rédaction.

- Allen-kun ! fit Lenalee en voyant sortir son ami dans la cour

- Lenalee ! Tu as réussi ?

- Ca va… Et toi ?

- Bof…

Quand ils furent tous réunis, Lavi demanda :

- Finalement, l'un de vous a-t-il trouvé ce qu'était en ?

- En ? Un pronom personnel adverbial bien sûr ! Non ? fit Lenalee

- Je n'ai pas mis ça… fit piteusement Allen

Tous les autres eurent la même réaction.

- C'est peut-être moi qui me trompe alors… dit Lenalee

Ils durent à nouveau rentrer pour l'épreuve de rédaction.

Elle dura une heure et demie –il s'agissait d'écrire une lettre en s'appuyant sur le texte de la première épreuve – puis, ils sortirent du collège, la prochaine épreuve n'étant que l'après-midi.

Allen, Miranda et Lenalee pensaient avoir bien réussi la rédaction, mais pour les autres…

Ils rentrèrent à la Congrégation pour se substanter dignement tout en révisant…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu, rendez-vous demain pour l'histoire-géo et l'éducation civique (et peut-être les maths).

(je passe actuellement le brevet, toutes les informations grammaticales étaient dans le brevet 2008 sont réels…)


	2. Histoire géo et éducation civique

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 2 : Histoire-géographie et éducation civique

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Durant la pause-déjeuner, les six exorcistes avaient mangé tout en révisant.

Petit aperçu :

- Kanda, tu crois qu'il faut réviser la première guerre mondiale ? demanda Allen

- Tsss, tu crois que je vais te répondre Moyashi ? Laisse-moi réviser en paix.

Puis, ils se rendirent au collège pour passer les épreuves d'histoire-géographie et d'éducation civique.

- Bonne chance à tous ! fit Lavi à la cantonade lorsque la cloche sonna

- Bonne chance !

Ils montèrent chacun dans leur salle respective.

Les professeurs distribuèrent une nouvelle fois les copies.

- Vous avez deux heures, mais vous n'êtes obligé de rester que une heure.

Les élèves reçurent leur copies et se mirent au travail.

_Pensées de Allen :_

_Zut, je n'ai pas révisé la France et juste un peu l'Allemagne de 1933 à 1939… Tant pis, je prend l'Allemagne. Donc, questions de documents… Pour le paragraphe argumenté… Je vais encore me servir des documents. Ensuite l'éducation-civique… Droit et devoir du citoyen ? Comment pourrais-je répondre à ça alors que la Congrégation est un exemple parfait de monarchie absolue ?!_

_Pensées de Kanda :_

_Si le Moyashi ne s'arrête pas immédiatement de gesticuler dans tous les sens je vais le… Bon… Allemagne, Allemagne… Il y avait des akumas à Berlin dernièrement non ? _

_Pensées de Crowley :_

_Mince… Plus de mouchoirs…_

_Pensées de Lenalee :_

_Si je me souviens bien, la France était p 242 du manuel que m'a acheté Komui… Sauf qu'il avait griffonné un peu partout… De toute façon, je m'en souviens. Pour l'éducation-civique… Réfléchissons._

_Pensées de Miranda :_

_L'histoire et moi ça a toujours fait deux… Ainsi que la géographie… Sens de l'orientation : zéro ma petite Miranda… Je vais tout rater…_

_Pensées de Lavi :_

_Mouahahahah… J'en sais un tonneau sur l'histoire ! (nda : ça ne se dit pas, bien évidemment…), je vais tout exploser !_

_Pour le citoyen… C'est quoi un citoyen ?!_

Lavi termina l'épreuve au bout d'une heure et retourna à la Congrégation.

Ses amis le rejoignirent une heure plus tard.

Le soir, après avoir révisé les mathématiques, ils rejoignirent Allen à la cafétéria.

Celui-ci était attablé – à 11h du soir…- devant une montagne de mets succulents spécialement préparés par Jerry.

- Allen ! s'écria Lavi en le voyant, Mais tu as déjà dîné ! Tu manges encore plus que d'habitude !

- Je n'y peux rien Lavi, répliqua son ami en se resservant une plâtrée de pâtes, quand je suis stressé, je mange encore plus…

Ses compagnons le regardèrent avec stupeur… Avant d'éclater de rire.

Puis ils se joignirent à lui, prétextant que faire marcher leur cerveau les faisait dépenser beaucoup de calories, et maigrir à toute vitesse.

Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un chapitre court, certes, mais sans aucun but lucratif…


	3. Mathématiques

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 3 : mathématiques

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, Allen, Miranda, Crowley, Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda se rendirent séparément à la troisième et dernière épreuve : les mathématiques.

Allen s'était levé très tôt pour pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, de plus, il n'était pas particulièrement anxieux pour cette prochaine épreuve. Il se savait plutôt doué pour les calculs (du temps où il réglait les dettes de son maître, sans doute…).

Les exorcistes se retrouvèrent dans la cour du collège.

- C'est la dernière épreuve ! s'exclama Lavi, Vivement que ça soit terminé !

Allen lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Lenalee, et s'aperçut avec surprise que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Lenalee ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est que… Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les mathématiques…

- Ca va aller, il paraît que c'est plutôt facile, n'est ce pas Kanda ?

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole Moyashi, je suis en pleine révision.

Lenalee et Lavi durent retenir Allen pour ne pas que celui-ci saute sur Kanda.

Et la cloche sonna.

En montant les escaliers, Miranda vit que Crowley était très pâle.

- Crowley ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse

- Je suis baladeuuuh, fit celui-ci avec un reniflement, Je vais dout rader…

- Ca ira, tiens, je te donne mon paquet de mouchoirs, tu en auras plus besoin que moi sans doute…

Elle lui tendit son paquet de mouchoir, et il le prit, puis sans un mot, il se rendit à sa salle.

Miranda soupira en le regardant s'éloigner, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Elle allait se diriger dans sa salle quand… Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin.

- Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle, Où suis-je ?

Elle traversa le couloir de long en large, mais ne trouvait pas le numéro de sa salle, elle commença à paniquer.

Elle allait se mettre à crier à l'aide lorsque quelqu'un la sait par la manche.

Lenalee.

- Tu t'es perdue, Miranda ? fit celle-ci en souriant

Miranda émit un petit soupir de soulagement.

Ensemble, elles se rendirent à leur salle.

Les copies furent distribuées, l'épreuve commença.

_Pensées de Lenalee :_

_Je n'y comprends rien du tout… Quel théorème est-ce déjà, Pythagore ? Thalès ? Je ne sais plus ! Et si j'utilisais les antisèches de… Non ! De toute façon, je les ai jetées mais… Et comment faire ce calcul ? Et celui là ?_

_Pensées de Kanda :_

_Mmh, plutôt facile, imaginons que je prennent deux mugens, je les additionne avec trois autres mugens, les multiplie par le carré de deux mugens et multiplie ce que j'obtiens pas deux. Ca fait beaucoup de mugens… De même, si je prends trois moyashis, je les add… Mauvais exemple, je les aurais découpés avant de les additionner… Trois moyashis, c'est beaucoup trop…_

_Pensées de Miranda :_

_J'ai bien tout appris pas cœur, Johnny m'a aidée. C'est le théorème de Thalès qu'il faut utiliser ici, et là, la courbe de poids indique très clairement que pour 170 cm, il faut peser… Tiens, et si je calculais mon poids idéal ? Alors… 168 cm… 58 kilos ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop !_

_Pensées d'Allen :_

_Niark niark niark, évident ! Facile ! Ahahah, pour qui me prennent-ils ? J'ai eu la meilleure formation qui soit ! Je vais tout exploser !_

_Pensées de Crowley :_

? Où est-il passé ?!

L'épreuve s'acheva et les exorcistes purent sortir et se retrouver dehors, comme ils l'avaient convenu avant l'épreuve (sauf, évidemment, Kanda).

Lavi laissa exploser sa joie.

- Enfiiiiin ! C'est terminé !! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je vais pouvoir aller chasser un ou deux akumas maintenant…

- J'ai trouvé que les maths étaient l'épreuve la plus facile, fit remarquer Miranda

- Je crois ne pas avoir bien réussi… soupira Lenalee, Néanmoins, je suis contente que tout cela soit enfin terminé.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à papoter joyeusement lorsqu'Allen remarqua l'absence d'un de ses amis.

- Mais au fait, où est Crowley ? demanda-t-il soudain

Les autres exorcistes se tournèrent vers lui.

Puis ils se mirent à vouloir re-rentrer dans le collège pour se mettre à la recherche de leur ami.

Ils apprirent que celui-ci s'était évanoui et était à l'infirmerie, qu'il avait fait un malaise après s'être mouché. Miranda ne pouvait en effet pas savoir que le vampire était allergique à l'eucalyptus…

Ses amis le récupérèrent à l'infirmerie et, après que Miranda se soit excusée avec embarras, ils rentrèrent à la Congrégation ,heureux d'en avoir fini avec le brevet des collèges.

Une semaine de farniente les attendait, une semaine avant que les résultats ne se fassent connaître…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Et bien voilà ! Les exorcistes ont finalement passé le brevet, les résultats seront sûrement publiés demain…

Qui l'aura ? Qui ne l'aura pas ? Les paris sont ouverts…


	4. Résultats

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapitre 4 : Résultats

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Après une semaine de pure détente vint l'arrivée tant attendue des résultats de l'examen.

Kanda était le premier arrivé sur les lieux.

Je me fou d'avoir ce putain de brevet, tout ce que je veux, c'est que le Moyashi ne l'ai pas…

Telles étaient les pensées sadiques du _swordman_, comme disent nos amis les british dans leurs fanfictions (d'ailleurs nous, Français, ne pourrions pas dire « homme-épée » pour désigner Kanda… Je vous laisse méditer sur cette injustice…).

Bref, Kanda attendait donc que les portes du collège s'ouvrent, révélant ainsi les résultats.

Mais l'exorciste aux cheveux bleus avait oublié un détail pour le moins important, si lui était matinal, il n'en était pas de même pour les personnes de l'administration du collège, et à cinq heure trente du matin, il était probable que celles-ci soient encore en train de roupiller.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miranda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et Crowley arrivèrent devant le collège à 8h45, et retrouvèrent ainsi leur compagnon.

Celui-ci était d'une humeur massacrante et s'il n'avait pas encore découpé tout ce qui bougeait, c'était essentiellement parce-qu'il ne voulait pas que les réparations (et enterrements…) soient payés de sa paie.

- Tu as peur Lenalee ? demanda Allen

- Je pense que…Ca va aller… répondit la jeune fille

- Et toi Crowley ? fit-il en se tournant vers le vampire

Crowley ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se moucher.

- Yuu-chan, tu es ici depuis combien de temps dis-moi ? demanda Lavi

- Depuis un quart d'heure, mentit Kanda, Et si tu m'appelles encore une fois par mon prénom, tu attendras ici beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, le temps que Moyashi et toute la bande retrouvent tes morceaux éparpillés.

- Je… M'APPELLE ALLEEEEEEEN ! hurla notre héros aux cheveux blancs devenu incontrôlable en bondissant sur lui

- Allen ! s'exclama Miranda

Mais cette fois, Miranda, Lavi, Lenalee et Crowley (qui se mouchait toujours) ne put l'arrêter dans sa rage destructrice, et c'est devant les élèves ébahis par cette folie soudaine que…

- CROWN CLOWN ACTIVEE !

- MUGEN ! PREMIERE ILLUSION !

Allen et Kanda se jetèrent donc l'un sur l'autre, sous les hurlements des élèves apeurés (certains même, n'ayant pas une vue directe sur la scène suivaient tout simplement le mouvement, hurlant sans savoir ce qui se passait).

Lenalee et Lavi s'apprêtaient à interveni…

Lenalee s'apprêtait à intervenir tandis que Lavi, prit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, se roulait par terre.

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir car… Les portes du collèges s'ouvrirent brusquement !

Une femme à lunettes rectangulaires en pvc, au chignon parfaitement parfait et aux yeux bleus froids et métalliques sortit du collège.

Kanda et Allen arrêtèrent immédiatement leur bagarre à cette sévère apparition. Ils demeurèrent immobiles, Kanda, la main sur la gorge d'Allen et Allen, le pied dans le ventre de Kanda (il visait le bas ventre).

La femme resta quelques instants immobile, les fixant, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et…

- ESPECES DE PETITS DELINQUANTS, PAS DE CA DEVANT MON ETABLISSEMENT, CE N'EST PAS DEUX PETITS BONHOMMES DE VOTRE ACCABI QUI VONT FAIRE LA LOI ICI. JE VAIS M'OCCUPER PERSONNELLEMENT DE VOTRE CAS A TOUS LES DEUX, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Allen demeura immobile, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, et Kanda fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant sans doute pas d'avoir été traité de « petit bonhomme ».

La directrice de l'école – car c'était elle – se tourna enfin vers les autres élèves avec un petit sourire pervers.

- Les résultats sont maintenant affichés, mais il reste cependant des petites modifications que j'apporterai personnellement et…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit que beaucoup d'élèves fixaient avidement les listes des candidats admis visibles de là où ils se trouvaient.

Elle jugea plus prudent de s'écarter du passage et au moment où elle fut hors de danger, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans le collège.

Lenalee fut la première à arriver devant la liste.

- Je… Je suis reçue ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Et… Et moi ? demanda timidement Miranda

- Tu l'es aussi ! M… Miranda ?

Mais Miranda était partie.

(Cependant si Lenalee avait regardé à ses pieds, elle aurait vu que son amie s'était évanouie…)

- Ouaiiis ! Je suis reçu ! cria Lavi en bondissant

- J'ai réussi ! fit Allen en voyant son nom

- Tsss, moi aussi, évidemment, dit Kanda d'un air dédaigneux (mais avec soulagement)

- J'ai… Je suis recalé… murmura Crowley en réniflant

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui stupéfaits puis regardèrent la liste. Le nom de Crowley n'y était en effet pas inscrit.

- Je suis désolée Crowley, mais tu étais malade de toute façon, le consola Lenalee

Il ne répondit rien… Et se remoucha.

_Apparemment ça n'a pas grande importance pour lui_… pensa Allen

- Laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait, je suis la directrice ! fit une voix perdue dans la foule

Les exorcistes virent apparaître la femme aux lunettes.

- J'ai des petits changements à faire.

Elle s'avança, un crayon à la main et griffonna quelque chose près des noms de Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Lavi et Miranda.

Allen lut :

Yuu Kanda **recalé**

Lavi **recalé**

Lenalee lee **recalé**

Miranda Lotto **recalé**

Allen Walker **recalé**

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Et bien c'est simple, répliqua la directrice hautainement, vous et votre ami aux cheveux bleus avez détruit le devant de mon collège.

- Et alors ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça même si on…

- Et moi alors ? le coupa Lavi, et Lenalee ? Et Miranda ? On ne s'est pas battus !

- Vous, vous avez rendu copie blanche en histoire, c'est éliminatoire.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux ! J'ai tout rempli ! J'ai même…

- Ensuite Lenalee Lee a triché.

- C'est faux ! protesta Lenalee

- On a retrouvé des antisèches dans la poubelle.

- Quoi ? Lenalee ? fit Allen interloqué

- Nii-san me les a donné, c'est vrai, mais je ne m'en suis pas servi !

- Et pour Miranda ?

- Pour miss Lotto ? C'est que… Comme elle était la seule qui l'avait…

- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! s'exclama le bookman junior, C'est interdit par la loi ça !

- On a réussi le test alors on l'a ! fit Allen

- On a beaucoup travaillé pour l'avoir ! dit Lenalee

Puis Kanda :

- Je vais vous découper en lamelles si vous ne changez pas tout de suite ces résultats…

- C'est fort dommage mais je… commença la directrice

Mais elle vit que Kanda avait effectivement sorti Mugen…

- Vous… Vous plaisantez ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas ?

L'exorciste ne répondit rien et avança vers elle.

- Jeune homme, vous délirez ! Reprenez vous !

Mais il continuait d'avancer.

- Euh… Kanda ? demanda Allen inquiet

Il avançait, il leva son katana et…

- JE VAIS TOUT VOUS DIRE ! hurla la directrice

- Allez-y, nous vous écoutons, fit Kanda, le bras toujours levé

- C'est lui, il m'a payé pour que vous n'ayez pas votre brevet pourvu que je trouve une bonne raison pour chacun de vous !

- Lui ?

- K… K… Komui Lee !

Les yeux des exorcistes s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Nii-san vous a payé ?

- O… Oui. (cher en plus)

- Quand ?

- Tout de suite, quand il a su que la majorité d'entre vous avait réussi.

- Et… Où est-il ? demanda Allen avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux

- D… Dans mon bureau mais… Vous êtes étrange…

Allen se tourna vers ses compagnons (Miranda gisait toujours sur le sol, inconsciente…) et c'est avec un air entendu qu'ils demandèrent à la directrice de les mener à son bureau.

Mais une porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et… Le chef de la Congrégation en sorti.

- Oh ! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! s'exclama-t-il, Que faites-vous là ?

- Nii-san, nous savons tout.

- Tout ?

- Oui, tout.

- Pas seulement une seule petite moitié ?

- Non, tout.

Il se tue.

Puis reprit, d'un air réjoui.

- Poisson d'avril !

- Nous somme en juin…

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, n'est-ce pas Allen-kun ? … Allen-kun ?

Allen avait la tête baissé.

- Allen-kun, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Komui inquiet

- Je… Vous… commença le jeune homme, sauf votre respect…

Il releva soudain la tête et…

MODE DARK-ALLEN

Komui blanchit, puis se tourna vers les autres exorcistes, et s'aperçut qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes étrangement…

- Komui-san, je pense que vous êtes allé un peu trop loin cette fois, dit Lavi d'une voix sombre tout en continuant d'avancer vers lui

- Lavi a raison Nii-san, je suis très, très en colère contre toi, fit Lenalee en s'approchant à son tour

- Un pari est un pari, Komui-san, murmura Allen en activant sa Crown Clown, ce n'était pas très fair-play de votre part…

- Vous euh… Un peu d'humour ? Non ?

- Tsss, je n'en ai jamais eu, siffla Kanda en levant son katana

- C'est bas bien de vaire ça à un balade… continua Crowley en montrant ses crocs

- Hiiiii, je vais euh, voir si Reever a besoin d'aide à la Congrégation, tenta Komui, lui qui ne pensait jamais dire cette phrase de sa vie

Puis il tourna les talons et…

SAUUUUUVEEEEEZ-MOOOOOIIII ! hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant à toute jambe, les exorcistes sur ses talons.

Qui a dit que tout le monde pouvait réussir le brevet des collèges ?

FIN

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, même si elle se termine en grand n'importe quoi XD.

J'avais envier de faire un truc imprévisible…

Bonnes vacances à vous tous !


End file.
